Open wings
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: What if bella was something different when she came to forks, what is her dad hiding and who was the figure that was supposed to get hit by a car but disappeared just before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so any constructive criticism is welcomed, just none to harsh. Any way have fun reading. **

chapter one

**BPOV**

The feathers on my back ruffled against the wind, I laughed freely as I dived towards the ground, the ground was coming closer towards me as I picked up more speed, I tucked in my wings to my back, before I pulled them out to their longest width. The wind caught against my wings slowing me down until I landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"I see you still have your coordination then Bella." I turned to the sound of the voice behind me and smiled.

"Ch-Dad, you know it's only when I'm flying, put me on the ground like now and I'll be hazard to me and everyone around." He laughed at this.

I looked at Charlie, he looked the same like always, short brown hair and the same moustache as ever, I shook my head and smiled. He had his wings tucked behind his back and under a long trench coat, the slight outline on the coat of his wings wouldn't be noticed by a human but it clearly noticeable to us. We began to make our way through the woods near Charlie's house, me tripping over the smallest out sticks and Charlie laughing at me the whole way.

Once we had reached Charlie's house the rain had picked up and because I had just come from phoenix, meant that I wasn't in the attire to be out in the weather of Forks just yet.

"So not to sound judgemental or anything but is that all you brought with you, cause I may not be the most fashionable of us but I can tell that one set of clothing isn't going to be enough if you're staying here for a couple of years."

I had to laugh at this Charlie was always one to pick up on the slightest of things and then make an accusation in the wrong way. We had sat down in the front room, Charlie had turned the television on and had changed the channel to some game of sport, whilst I was curled up on the chair in the corner, my wings were fanned out behind the chair trying to dry off from the rain .

"The rest of my stuff is being delivered, but I may need to go shopping one day, the weather isn't exactly what I thought it would be." The reply that I got from Charlie was a grunt, I looked up and saw that he was staring intently at the TV screen, I sighed and began to make my way upstairs toward my bedroom.

My room looked the same as it had many years ago, the same painted walls and cupboard, the same old rocking chair stood in the corner of the room. The curtains in the room were open and I went to go out and look out of it, whilst doing this I tucked my wings tightly into my back, I know Charlie didn't have any neighbours neat by but I couldn't risk it. If a car came past and saw me people would start to suspect something.

As I looked out of the window, the full moon gave me enough light to see down the street. A dark figure stood at the end of the street and was making its way up the street, as it got closer, the figure went to cross the road, halfway across the road a car came speeding down the road. My eyes widened as I realised what was about to happen. The figure had stopped now and turned toward the car, which didn't slow down. It all happened in a flash one minute the figure was there and then the next it was gone. I jumped up and ran down the stairs, grabbing a coat to cover my wings on the way out, I heard Charlie calling my name asking me what was wrong but I didn't stop. I ran to the car which had skidded to a stop in the middle of the road, the driver of the car had gotten out and was looking around with a confused expression on her face.

"Are you ok?"

Startled the woman turned around quickly, she was pale and looked lost and confused, her breathes were short and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I-I was coming down the road, when I last looked there was no one there, I had dropped something on the floor of my car so I reached down to get it and when I looked up again I was too late in seeing him and t-th-then he just disappeared at first I thought I had hit him and he was under the car or something but no he was gone, almost like he wasn't there at all."

"Hey, no its alright I saw him to, I must of blinked or something, he just disappeared."

By now I could hear the heavy thuds on the floor of Charlie running towards us, not long after that I could also hear his heavy breathing.

"w-what's wrong, w-what's go-going on?"

I turned around and smiled at Charlie. "Nothing C-Dad, this women's car swerved a bit on the road before stopping, so I came out here to see if she was all right, which she is."

"Are you sure, you seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get out, I me-"

"Dad really it's all right, the woman was just leaving right?"

I turned round to face the woman, she smiled then nodded, but not before looking between us with a confused glance, she climbed into her car and turned the engine on, just before she drove off I tapped the window of the driver's door. The woman rolled down her window a bit hesitantly, hmmm I wonder why.

"Be careful ok, don't want that to happen again."

Again the only reply that I got from her was a nod before she drove off in the direction that she was heading. I turned around and looked at Charlie, he looked uncomfortable and troubled, I began to walk back to the house, the quietness behind me told me that Charlie wasn't following me. I turned around and motioned for him to hurry up, to which he began walking, this time instead of looking up he kept his head down and hurried inside. I frowned as I followed him making sure to close the door behind me. What was making Charlie act like this he was perfectly fine until he came out and saw that women. Something wasn't right, but for now I was too tired to question him so I reminded myself to ask him in the future but for now I'm going to bed and get ready for the disaster waiting to happen tomorrow. School.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the annoying noise coming off of my bedside table, I reached my hand up from under the covers and slammed it down on the table until I found the alarm clock and switched it off. I stretched my muscles after I had climbed out of bed, I padded my way downstairs into the kitchen, and sat the table with a glass of OJ, I looked around and it was then that I noticed the note of the fridge, men all ways thinking that the women would look at the fridge to find a note, hopping across the cold for in bare feet and having my wings drag across it as well was a task. I snatched the note of the door and ran back to the chair and table, tucking my feet under me and wrapping my wings around me.

_Dear Bella _

_Had to leave for the station, money and keys are near the door, oh and the car outside is yours as well._

_Love Dad._

I jumped out of my chair and ran for the window, there outside sitting on the drive way was a 911 black Porsche, I screamed with happiness, this has brightened my mood for school, running upstairs, I changed into some blue skinny jeans, a knitted jumper and a light trench coat to cover my wings. On the way down I put some converse on, snatched the keys and money off the table and ran to the car after locking the door.

The car purred to life beneath me, the soft seats cushioned me as I pulled out of the driveway, I turned on to the highway before going at speed down it, I did this not because I wanted to be in school faster but because I want to feel the power in the car.

The school was easy to find, most of the cars on the road were going into it, I rounded the corner into the car park of the school, it was then that I felt the stares, the hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood up, I ignored it at first but then my senses heightened, I had pulled up into a parking spot and tensed, something wasn't right, everything felt wrong.

Getting out of the car, I scanned the parking lot and saw nothing out of the ordinary, the only cars that were in the same condition as mine was a silver Volvo and red BMW, both parked at the very end of the parking lot.

After checking the parking lot once more, I made my way into the hell hole they call high school.

**thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so a few of you have asked me to update, and I have and I'm sorry if you had to wait so long. I don't own anything from twilight (sadly) but I do own my imagination.**

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter two

**(BPOV)**

As I made my way towards the building with RECEPTION wrote in big letters above the doors, I felt the stares off the small amount of students in the parking lot, I swung my hair over my shoulder creating a curtain to cover my face, the muscles in my back tensed and twitched under the thick jumper that I was wearing. Reaching the double glass door I pushed them open and felt the warm air attack my face, sending goose bumps up my arm when the hot and cold collided together.

A middle-aged women sat behind a clustered desk, paper was thrown everywhere and it was almost impossible to see the desk beneath, the women was furiously tapping away on the keyboard on the computer, her thick rimmed glasses were perched on her nose as she looked down at the keys, doing this she didn't notice me enter the room, I took this chance to gather a better look at my surroundings.

The room was dark and had a musty smell to it, pots of plants where dotted around trying their best to brighten the room and take people away from the fading walls. A bang from the desk awoke me from my staring, looking around I realised that the women on the desk had knocked over her cup, which was now bleeding coffee over the large amount of paper work on the desk, she straightened up, giving me a clear view of the name badge on the left breast pocket of her too small blazer, Ms Cope, well now that I have a name and it appears that she is no longer focused on the computer I could make my presence known.

Slowly, I made my way towards the desk, and cleared my throat to get her attention, she gasped, startled, and spun round nearly knocking over another cup of the desk, this one empty. Her face was pulled into the look of shock and confusion. She quickly brushed her hands on the skirt on her dress and smiled at me whilst trying to cover what had just happened.

"Yes, hello how may I help you?"

" Yes, erm... I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh yes, your Chief Swans kid, we've been expecting you."

Great , just what I want to hear, he's probably been telling everyone about the arrival of the long lost daughter, I held back a laugh as I thought this, didn't want people to think I'm crazy on the first day of school do I.

Ms Cope had now busied herself, huh she must have said something to me whilst I was joking to myself, great I need to stop doing that if I want to seem normal. Continuing to watch the women rush around the room, she came to halt back at the desk facing me, her hands moved quickly around the soaked sheets of paper, gingerly she picked up one piece of paper and smiled at me, I looked down at the paper and sighed when I realised that it was my timetable. Great.

"I could get you another one if you want, I am terribly sorry, I should have been more careful."

I really wanted to get out of the room and back to the car, if I waited to get the another one I doubt I would be going to school at all today, the printer on the other side of the room looked as though it could die any minute now.

I smiled and shook my head at Ms Cope, she looked almost relieved and handed the paper over with another slip that I needed to get signed by all of my teachers and bring it back at the end of the day.

As I made my way back out to the parking lot a sweet smell filled the air, I stopped and looked around, nothing, I had only smelt that smell once before and it was the reason on why I came here, to get away from the past and the memories.

Tears began to fill my eyes as I spun to look around trying to find where it came from, after a few more seconds I stopped and pulled myself together. After taking a few more breathes I made my way over to the car, I stopped dead in my tracks though, I stared straight ahead, a group of people were crowded around the spot where I parked my car.

Curious I made my way to the spot and pushed my way to the front through the crowds of people, a puppy face blonde haired boy was sat on the bonnet of the car, a girl with obvious dyed blonde hair and an orange face was sat on the boys lap, doing what looked to be eating his neck which she probably thought was kissing, lovely remind me that I need to clean the car again when I get home.

I stood to the side and listened to what the two were saying.

"...yeah so they got it me after they found out what I got in my biology exam." Yeah ,I thought, probably took someone else's sheet and claimed it as his own.

"You are so smart, I'm like so lucky that you're like my boyfriend, like you get me everything and like like yeah." The fake blonde almost made me gag, her voice was the highest of pitches and was almost begging someone to get up and slap her tape her mouth shut.

Not being able to take anymore of this I began to make my way to the driver's door, keeping my head down I pushed against the crowd till I was in clear view of the car. A few feet away from the door and hand laid itself against my shoulder and pressed their manicured nails into it and spun me around.

"Er, like excuse me, like what do you think you're doing, like who gave you the right to touch MY boyfriend's car, like who are you anyway." That pushed the final buttons and with a quick manoeuvre, her hand was back at the side of her with faint pink lines marking their way down to her knuckles.

"You Bitch, do you like know who I am, you're like going to pay."

"Hey, don't touch my girlfriend like that , and yeah get away from my car, my parents paid good money for that and I don't it to be wasted by some wanna-be girl."

The puppy faced boy decided that now was a good time to come into the conversation, he dragged the girl off to the side and made his way towards me. Cheers and shouts were heard around me but all I could focus on was the boy in front of me.

"So this car is yours?"

"Yes it is so leave it alone."

"Hmmmm thats funny because I seem to remember coming to school in it this morning and I'm pretty sure I have the keys in my bag." At this point the boy stood there with his mouth open, ha reminds me of o fish.

I proceeded to take the keys out of my bag and unlock the door, place my bag inside then myself followed. I wound down the window and drove forward slightly so that I was in talking distance of the pair.

"Oh and by the way, the names Bella, Bella swan, it was nice to meet you."

Driving away to find a more suitable parking spot I drove to the other side of the lot and found a spot, getting out I looked around again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, I noticed that the silver Volvo and red BMW now had a group around them, two girls and three boys, all looking in my direction with slight smiles on their face, I was about to smile back when I noticed something, their eyes, the same type of eyes that I had seen before, the smile fell from my face as I backed up towards the car again, they realised something was wrong as well the smiles on their faces fell and a look of concern replaced it, one of the girls, the small one with black spiky hair turned and spoke to the boy with blonde hair, he shook his head and she turned back and started to make her way towards me.

I panicked and scrambled into the car and sped off, I looked in the rear view mirror to see that she was in the middle of the road, the rest of her "family" were looking at me as well, not looking where I was going a drove straight ahead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**iwannabeavamp xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm off ill at the moment so that's why I'm updating a lot (well two chapters) but I might be able to get another one up soon any way enjoy and tell me what you think and what I could do to improve.**

* * *

Chapter three

I stopped when the sun was setting and I was sat in the middle of the forest. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes as I counted to ten. Not soon enough, I felt the dam of tears break and a cascading river of tears fell down and onto my cheeks, sobs erupted from my chest and I don't know how long I was sat there until I heard the steady thumping and then and louder thump closure to me, I didn't bother to look up and see who it was, there was only one other person that it could be. Charlie.

I kept my head down until I hear the soft tapping on the window, I didn't open it though, he knew, he knew and he didn't bother to tell me. He knew what happened and yet he hadn't bothered to tell me that they were here.

"Come on Bella, open up."

I felt my eyes tighten and my hands fisted on my lap, Charlie must have noticed this action as he was soon trying to get me to open the door.

"Bella please I know your mad and I'm sorry but please, you can't do this in the car, if you do you'll come back and realise what you've done and then you'll regret it."

He was trying to make a joke, a joke, this is no time for a joke. I reached forward and opened the door. Charlie jumped back quickly, falling to the ground as he did so. I was now stood outside the car, my wings had ripped through the jumper, leaving only pieces of cloth to cover me. My eyes had tensed and I felt the change in them, the usual feeling that happened only when I was angry, they had turned black. My wings had spread out behind my back to their full length, the wind that had picked up was making my hair knot and twist.

"This is not a joke Charlie, you know that you should have told me, you know what happened!"

I advanced toward him, my wings were trailing on the ground behind me, leaving drag marks in the loose dirt, Charlie began to scramble back going until he had backed himself into a tree.

"Bella please, I was going to tell you tonight, I swear , they told me that they weren't going to be in today, they said they were going hunting or something, I-II- I promise I was going to tell you."

That did it, I don't care if he was going to tell me tonight, he should have told me, the more I thought about this the angrier I got, next thing I know I was about a foot off the ground, I spun and flew straight at Charlie, my arms were stretched out ready to grab him, but just I was close enough to him, close enough that I could feel the breath on my finger tips, his eyes were closed and his hands were up in a defensive manner, a body slammed into mine and the sound of footsteps were heard.

I fought against the arms that were restraining me from getting to Charlie, there was two pairs of arms both had a vice like grip on me, I clawed at their arms hearing the fabric rip and then the sound of tearing metal.

I froze.

NO!

Get them off me.

"Charlie! CHARLIE, get them off me!" I began to scream, rolling around on the dirt causing my wings to bend in awkward direction.

"Jasper, Emmet, that's enough let her go." The arms that had cased themselves around me soon disappeared at the sound of the voice. I curled up into myself hugging my knees, my wings stayed trapped beneath the weight on my body, the pain coming off them was no match to the pain coming emotionally off me. I sobbed and screamed into my knees for a long time.

Soon, I felt someone come and sit next to me, they patted me on the arm and I started to fight them off until I realised it was Charlie, I let him pull me up into his lap, once safe there, I clutched on the shirt that he was wearing whilst he ran his hands through my wings, smoothing out any ruffles or bends, once doing that he moved up to my hair, stroking it softly whilst kissing me on the forehead and whispering soothing words to me every once and a while.

"Bella, you need to calm down and look up, they won't hurt you, I have known them for quite a while, I promise you that nothing will happen."

He tried to coax me to lift my head, but I shook it furiously before digging it further into his chest, he sighed and tried to loosen me from my hold, but I held on with a firm grip.

"Bella please, either you look up and look at them or you let go and you can go home, but you'll still have to look up at them then. Please Bella just trust me here, nothing will happen."

I slowly unlocked my hands from the hold on shirt and began to lift my head.

"That's it Bella, come on."

He stood up bringing me along with him, by doing this I had to let go of him, but as soon as I stood up I had grabbed onto his arm, he winced at the slight pressure that I applied to his arm but he let it go. Hesitantly I began to look up, there was seven of them, they were all stood in a line with a man with blonde hair stood more forward than the others, he had a small smile on his face, trying to give a kind feel towards me, but I can't trust them straight away, not for a long time, but I could start now.

I looked at each and every one of them, they were the ones from the school parking lot, they were all the same all beautiful and flawless, they were all grouped in pairs; the small pixie was with the one that looks like he was in pain, the blonde super model was with the one that looked like a body builder and the motherly looking one was with the blonde man that was standing at the front, the one on his own though, he was amazing, his face look perfectly sculptured, the angle of his chin and cheek bones were perfect, but there was something familiar with him, like I had seen him before, but not close up, like I had seen him in the distance but had not been able to see his beauty. His hair was a copper colour that glistened in the sun and was messy as if he or someone else had ran their hand through it.

Realising that I had been staring to long, I looked towards the ground as Charlie began to talk. His voice was gruff and sounded tired and worried. I looked up at him, Oh god the marks on his face, I must have been able to reach him then, he had three long pink lines running down the side of the his right cheek, I almost started crying again but I bit my tongue to hold everything in.

"Bella these are the Cullens."

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**constructive criticism is welcome **

**I'll try and update soon **

**iwannabeavamp xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cullen introduction**

**I own nothing apart from my imagination**

* * *

Chapter four

I nodded my head in greeting, whilst they all had wide smiles on their faces, almost too wide, I held back a shudder and tried to smile back, unsuccessfully I might add. The tension in the air seemed to become heavy and thick, we all stood in an awkward semi-circle.

The tension was finally cut when the small pixie one decided to skip towards me, I tensed and pushed myself into Charlie, who place both his hands on my shoulders, giving me a gentle squeeze I looked up and he smiled down at me nodding. A silent okay.

"Hi, my names Alice and I can tell we're going to be such good friends I can just tell," she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, my muscles were aching from tensing my muscles so much, giggling she stepped back," This is my husband Jasper."

She pulled the blonde that was holding me before, forward, he was tall but not too tall, he was lean and had muscles but not as much as the body builder, he gave me a small smile which I returned with a small nod of my head, his eyes held curiosity and concern. Seeing this I shied away, smiling Alice pulled Jasper back to the small group behind them. Next to come was the leader of the coven I presume, he had blonde hair and his arm was wrapped around the waist of the motherly looking woman.

Slowly making their way towards me they both smile, what is with them all smiling it's creepy, the man extended his hand for me to shake, which I gingerly took, the handshake was firm and you could tell he had a lot of strength.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle I'm glad to finally meet you, your father has spoken about you a number of times, and my your are just as beautiful as he described, the photos don't do you any justice."

After hearing I couldn't help but let out the Bella signature look, a blush crept up my cheeks, the familiar warmth spreading across them, seeing this Carlisle began to chuckle, embarrassed I ducked my head down, using my hair as a curtain.

"Bella I would also like you to meet my wife, Bella this is Esme." Looking up I saw Esme giving me warm smile, her eyes sparkled in the sun and I felt a wave of gratitude towards her, at least there is one person that I know that I can trust.

A noise behind Esme caught my attention and it seemed to catch everyone else's as well cause they turned around as well, the muscle man and model girl were having what seemed to be a quiet argument, the man seemed to want something but the girl was refusing by crossing her arms across her chest and stared at her perfectly manicured nails. Realising that we had all stopped talking and were now staring at them they both looked up at us, the boy smiled widely at me before making his way over and engulfing me in a hug, the pressure he applied cause me to tense and my wings started to twitch, placing me back down on the ground he gave me an apologetic look and I nodded at him in gratitude, turning back to look at the girl, I flinched back when I saw her glaring at me.

"Hi, my names Emmet and the girl over there is Rosalie, sorry about her she doesn't take well to new people knowing our secret, don't worry she'll come round soon."

I nodded I understand where she is coming from I am often protective of my secrets and can care for them to much which my effect the way I judge people.

Looking around I realized the only one to introduce themselves was the auburn haired god stood towards the back, he began to make his way to the front, something about his walk was familiar, I had seen it before, I had seen it recently, where though?

That's it! The street on the first night here, he was the one walking down the middle of the road, the one that almost gave the women a heart attack or nearly crash. My mood towards this man began to darken, I don't appreciate it that he nearly endangered someone's life and almost cost his secret. I'm sure his family wouldn't be pleased to hear about this.

"Edward, wait I don't think that's a good idea, her mood, it just darkened, she seems to hold something aga..." Jasper began to say but was cut off by his wife.

"Oh come on Jazz, don't you think I would have seen something if anything was going to happen?"Alice seemed to be mostly certain that nothing was going to happen, Jasper glance between me and Edward with a cautious glance.

He came to a stop in front of me, holding his hand out he waited for me to shake it, staring at it for a while I glanced up at him, before speaking,

"You know walking in the middle of a road is not the safest thing to do, especially when a car is going down it," His face held confusion and I almost smirked but I reminded myself to keep a straight face. "Oh and if you're going to run off you might want to check your surroundings before doing so, I had to calm down a panic stricken women after you left."

A growl was heard at the edge of the clearing, looking up I realised that it was coming from Rosalie, smirking I carried on speaking.

"I see you have a few things to take care of with your family I'll be taking my leave now."

Turning around I placed the keys to my car in Charlie's hand ignoring the look he gave me, stood off away from the others, opened my wings and launched in the sky, leaving behind my troubles as I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading,**

**Tell me what you guys think**

**iwannabeavamp xx**


End file.
